You're mine x
by CaptainRaydorxxx
Summary: Captain Raydor didn't know how to react when she realised how jealous Lieutenant Flynn could get ... (Raydor/Flynn)


They had been working for hours when he arrived in the middle of the office.

He stopped and looked around.

They all stopped working and looked at him.

When his head finally stopped moving they all followed his gaze.

Sharon stared back at him, then turned to look at the others, all of whom were staring at her as well.

She stood slowly as he made his way into her office, the door shutting behind him.

She felt rather than saw her detectives gazes and turned to look at them again.

Flynn stood behind his desk, an eyebrow raised in the direction of the handsome stranger.

She looked at him and shook her head.

Her attention was drawn back to the tall man as he shut the blinds swiftly and locked the door.

"D, what on earth do you think you are doing here ?"

"Say my name"

"Why ?"

"Say it"

She lean't forward over her desk and looked him in the eye.

"No"

"Well then I'm going to open the blinds and the door and let your detectives watch what is about to happen" he said as he moved towards the door.

She rushed around the desk and slammed her back against it, preventing him from opening it.

"Fine, i'll say it"

"Good"

"Donovan"

"No, louder"

"Donovan"

"I said louder"

"DONOVAN"

She knew no one else who had such control over her.

"Much better"

He lean't towards her, placing a hand either side of her head.

"Now are you going to be quiet or are we going to give your subordinates a show"

She looked up at him.

"I have always loved a challenge"

...

"Who the hell do you think that was" Sykes said after a while.

"Well we all now know his name is Donovan" Tao replied with a smirk on his face.

Flynn lean't back in his chair, listening to the others talk about the stranger.

"Well who ever he is, I can honestly say that he could visit me anytime" Sykes giggled more to herself than anyone else.

Provenza snorted.

"Listen kid, any man interested in the captain isn't going to be interested in a girl like you"

"Why not, I'm probably closer to his age"

"Obviously he likes his women older"

At this Flynn pushed his chair back and stood.

"Going somewhere Flynn old boy"

"Yeah, away from that"

He pointed to the glass office.

They all turned to look.

"Hey, the blinds have shifted next to the door, anyone wanna go peek" Sykes whispered even though Sharon obviously couldn't hear her.

Provenza stood and nodded at Sykes who followed him to glass wall.

"The pair of you are going to get in so much trouble when she realise you are spying on her" Sanchez moaned, but stood and followed them anyway.

Flynn shook his head and headed for the family room.

"Sykes move your head so I can see"

"I'll move my head if you move your foot, your crushing mine"

"Will you both shut up, or she will hear us"

The three of them squeezed as close together as they could.

"Well Flynn is sure gunna pissed that he missed this"

"Too right"

...

"Donovan" she moaned.

"Shushhh or they will hear us"

She merely nodded as he kissed his way down her neck.

Her jacket lay in a heap on the floor and very expensive silk shirt was well on its way hanging off her shoulders.

He had her pinned to the desk, they could only see the back of him.

"I do believe we are being watched" she gasped in between breaths.

"I know ... however I don't really care" he replied.

She shifted underneath him.

"Well I do, as I wish to keep this job" she muttered and sat up.

She shot a glare at the glass, pleased when the three detectives shot away.

"We'll finish this later" he murmured against her shoulder, before he straightened himself of.

She watched him as he unlocked and walked out her door.

She perched herself on the edge of her desk and buttoned her blouse up.

As she moved towards the door she ran a hand through her hair, but gave up knowing it was tousled beyond repair.

She walked out of the office with her head held high.

She knew they were watching her but she focused on the sound her heels made on the tiled floor.

"Captain, call came through, we got a double murder in a shopping mall" Sanchez called out to her retreating figure.

"Getting coffee" she called.

"Do you think we should tell her that Andy is in the family room" Sykes asked.

Provenza shook his head and smiled.

"No but I think I might tell Andy what happened" he said as he pulled his phone out.

...

"Bloody detectives, too nosy for their own good" she muttered to herself as she pushed the door open.

The coffee maker was bubbling as she walked up to it.

"Bloody idiots left the thing running again" she mumbled before she pulled a mug out of the cupboard.

"This bloody idiot hasn't even left yet"

She spun around clutching the mug tightly in one hand.

"You are so lucky I don't throw this at you"

He moved towards her, and she suddenly felt like a small animal being stalked by a predator.

"You look flushed captain, everything alright"

"I'm fine thank you"

He carried on moving forward until there was no space between them.

"Are you sure captain, I mean your breathing seems pretty heavy to me"

"Well if you backed away I might be able to breathe properly"

"Well I'm afraid that's not gunna happen captain, cause you see, I heard from a pretty little bird that you were up to something naughty in your office"

"Bloody Provenza, I going to kick his ass"

He narrowed his eyes and moved his head down so that there eyes were level.

"You told me your weren't interested in having that sort of relationship with someone"

"Oh my gosh, your jealous" she giggled.

He put his arms on the counter behind her, stopping her from moving away.

"I feel lied to"

"Well I felt pressured, you had one hand up my skirt and one down my bra"

"But you liked it"

"None the less, at that moment I didn't really fancy sex with you"

"So what about now"

"What ?"

"You said you didn't feel like it then, what about now"

She put the mug down as best as she could and looked at him.

"I never pegged you as the jealous type Andy"

"What does he have that I don't" he said, ignoring her previous comment.

"Colour in his hair"

"Ha ha"

"Well you asked"

"I think I am going to kiss you"

"I think I might bite your tongue off if you do" she replied with a sparkle in her eye.

"No, I think you will enjoy it"

With that he lean't forward and pressed his lips ever so gently against hers.

Neither of them did anything for a while, and when she didn't pull away he pressed harder, demanding entrance into her mouth.

She moaned into his mouth as her lips gave way under his, her arms wrapping round his neck.

He smiled, feeling her give out under him.

"You're mine"

He pressed a series of kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

"Andy, anyone could walk in on us" she moaned as he undid the top button of her blouse.

He brought a hand up and slid it into her hair, tipping her head back ever so slightly.

"Let them" he muttered pressing kiss to her collarbone.

She pressed herself against his body as best as she could, wanting as much contact as she could get.

"Just lock the door, then we can carry on" she demanded with all the authority left untouched by his kisses.

He growled deeply, lifting her against him, his hand cupped under her rear.

He walked them over to the door and locked it quickly.

"I like this"

"What me locking a door"

"No you carrying me around, I could get used to it"

He smiled into her neck as he pushed her against the nearest wall.

"Don't, you won't be up there for very long"

...

"You won't believe what he's done" Provenza called to Tao.

The bespectacled man rolled his chair over to the gruff lieutenant.

"What"

"He's only gone and left the call open, and you won't believe what is happening"

"After what you have already told, I have some ideas"

Louie smirked and put the phone on speaker, looking up to check no one else was around.

Muffled moans and grunts floated into the room, gaining the attention of the other two detectives.

"That is not what I think it is" Sykes asked staring at the phone.

"It is exactly what you think it is, not only did Captain Raydor just have a make out sessions with tall, dark and handsome not that long ago but she is currently rolling around on the floor in the family room with Flynn"

"Who knew he had it in him, I mean could you imagine what a roll in the sack with her would be like"

"I don't really want that image in my head thank you very much Sykes"

They all jumped out there seats when Buzz walked round the corner.

"What are you guys up to"

"Come here and listen for yourself"

"No ... is that who I think it is"

"Oh yes"

"Well, Pope is just round the corner, so unless you want to get out superior officers in big shit, I suggest you hang that call up right now"

"Damm that man, he is always turning up when least wanted"

"And who would that be Lieutenant Provenza"

"No one Chief"

"Good well then I suggest you all get back to work, where is Captain Raydor and Lieutenant Flynn"

"Ummmmmmm"

"Just tell me where the hell they are"

"They went upstairs to her old office to collect the last of her stuff"

They heaved a sigh of relief as the bald headed chief walked away.

"Sykes you just saved our asses"

"Its what I do"

That precise moment both Sharon and Andy walked round the corner and stood where Pope had been just 2 minutes earlier.

"I do believe you said we had a crime scene to go to Detective Sanchez"

"Yes captain"

"Well then lets go"

As they all stood, grabbing jackets as they went, Provenza shot Flynn a glance.

As the others walked ahead they fell into step.

"Why are you looking so smug"

"Well my friend, the sound quality on my phone is rather impressive"

"Please tell me I didn't leave it on speaker again"

"You are going to have to learn to turn it off eventually"

"Please tell me you didn't tell the others"

"Would I do such a thing"

Andy said nothing as the doors to elevator opened.

Just as they were shutting a hand shot in between the doors.

"I had to get my jacket"

They all nodded quietly as Sharon stepped into the lift, pressing the button for the garage.

She shifted into her jacket, doing her best not to bump into anyone, and when she was finished she settled onto her heels, hands in her pockets.

She didn't notice the people behind her glancing at each other.


End file.
